<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attention Seeking by 12oclockAM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710347">Attention Seeking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM'>12oclockAM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Could be seen as red, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, More so on the pale side, Pining, Really there isnt anything here that isn't soft, Softness, pure fluff, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is fed up with not getting all of Dave's attention. Oh, he's busy? Hell no he isn't, not in Karkat's mind. So he WILL get his boyfriends attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attention Seeking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was feeling soff..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> You knock on your boyfriend's door, standing in front of it for a long while and then just coming in without answer. You know that he doesn't mind, he never minds. It just feels less intrusive when you knock first, though he usually responds.</p><p> When you enter his room, you see him slaving away at his turn tables. Well, it looks less like slaving away and more like moving his hands over things gracefully with a concentrated look on his face that says he's been here for hours. Even without that look on his face, you know for a fact that he hasn't been out of his room for more than five hours. You know this because he said he was going to come watch a movie with you. Five hours ago.</p><p> Titanic isn't the same without a sentient pillow for you to cuddle up to.</p><p> You mulled over the thought that maybe he was annoyed at you for some reason, but you quickly got those thought out of your head. Dave loves you, you know that. You've grown out of non-stop self deprecation.</p><p> So instead you decided to just give him some time, maybe he had a bad memory and needed some alone time. But, after about an hour, you were running out of battery and needed Dave to recharge you. This sucks on your end though, because he has yet to notice your presence. You sigh, dramatically. You do this again, even more pronounced than before. He stops for a second, glancing at you. "Hey Karkat." He waves with a mumble, before continuing his work.</p><p> Ugh, you're getting nowhere. This is blasphemous, horrendous, homophobic. You still barely know what homophobic means but you know it's bad. You sit on his bed, fully in his peripheral. After a few minutes of him continuing to ignore you, you stand up and lean your head on his, to which he hums and continues his work.</p><p> Well now you're just getting sad, so you decide to leave him be for a while longer. You kind of just fuck around on your palm- phone for a bit. Sadly though, you can't focus without your daily cuddles. You really, really need his attention.</p><p> So you get him a drink, because Gog knows he probably hasn't even seen a liquid is multiple hours, and set it on his desk once you walk back into his room. He just continues to ignore you after nodding a thanks and taking a singular sip. You sigh, this time out of concern more than being an attention whore. Dave pauses a little, yawning as he takes out an earbud. "What's up?" He asks casually.</p><p> You can't help the glare that you respond with. This asshole is the God of Time, he should know that you're upset about how long he's spent on these damn things. "You missed out movie." You reply with instead.</p><p> He smiles sheepishly, and you roll your eyes. "Yeah sorry man, guess I lost track of time." You squint at him. <em>He</em> lost track of time? Dave sighs. "Yeah, that was dumb. But I really did, honest." He leans back into his chair, stretching. You get excited, about to tell him that you can both just watch another one, before he interrupts.</p><p> "But I promise once I finish this we can watch something together, okay babe?" His voice has a hint of finality as he smiles up at you. </p><p> You frown, feeling the tips of your ears go down instinctually. Yeah, you were kind of expecting that. But you just wanted to hang out with him seeing as he's been glued to his turn tables for a few days now.</p><p> Dave seems to notice this, as he suddenly looks like he's been hit in the chest by something. "Aw, Karkat, I'm sorry man. But you know I have to get this done by Thursday for thanksgiving and I only have a few more things to add." You scrunch your eyebrows. "It's... It's Monday." Dave nods, as if him being way too prepared is a normal thing. "Yeah man, this shit takes a while. I might not be done until Wednesday."</p><p> This just makes you frown even deeper. "So we won't be able to hang out for another two days?" You mutter, staring at the ground. You guess it's possible for you to wait that long, but you really, really want cuddles. Most people don't see the notorious Karkat Vantas to be as cuddly as you are, but as Dave once said, you're like a baby slowbeast.</p><p> It's quiet for a minute before you hear Dave's chair make a noise, signaling him having stood up, and you're suddenly embraced by two, weirdly sweaty arms. "I'm sorry bro, you're right, it shouldn't have to take me that long and I should be able to make time for us." You never really said any of that out loud but you let it slide. As you look up at him, you notice how guilty he looks. Hah, score.</p><p> As he pulls you away, continuing to hold you at arms length, he smiles. "Do you wanna watch 50 First Dates?" You nod. "Haha, okay. I'll go get the popcorn."</p><p> </p><p> Mission fucking success you guess. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>